


Helgen

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 06:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: Signe and her follower, Teldryn, clear out the ruins of Helgen for the first time since it was destroyed. Upon Teldryn’s request, Signe gives him a bit of her backstory.





	Helgen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I decided to make an account to throw all my short fics in, and maybe start a real fic, who knows.  
> My tumblr is aph-wisconsin, and my art blog is knight-owl-arts!  
> All of my work is un-beta'd, so sorry if there are errors. Sorry if the pace seems weird too, I just kinda write as I think.

"Not surpised to have bandits in this place, must be nice to have a whole gated city to yourselves." Signe comments as she sheaths the dragon bone great sword back on her back, kicking a corpse of a bandit to the side to grab at a coin pouch.

From off to the side, Teldryn speaks up. "Yes, would be quite nice. Helgen must have been even nicer before...well, before whatever happened to it," the Dunmer man mumbles, making his way over to her.

The Nord woman chuckles, standing up and tossing the coin pouch over to her follower. "Here, a lil somethin' for your troubles." The other catches the pouch with a scoff, knowing she didn't need the coin, she had plenty as the Dragonborn and a Nightingale. Hm, speaking of Nightingales...

"Hey, you never told me about how to ended up where you are now. You know a bit of how I got here, of course, and you told me about your very early life; but what about the in-between? Where were you at in life before becoming The Dragonborn?" Teldryn asks, hands on his hips.

Signe lets out a deep breath, hands swinging idly back and forth as she looks around in thought. "...Here, walk with me and I'll tell you," her head turns to him, and she smiles, turning to leisurely walk away.

Teldryn jogs up to her side, and the two slowly walk along the broken up road of the remaining city of Helgen.

 

* * *

 

  
"Well, since my father was my last remaining caretaker, I of course was sent to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften, which was thankfully near by my home. Er...what was left of it, anyway. The kids there were either respectful or absolute brats, and I guess you could say I was a bit of both. Sure, I picked fights, but I did it to help the bullied.  
  
I guess that can lead me into my face scars. Back in the orphanage, I had been playing with a few boys who were nutorious for being little shitheads, and I guess I wanted to size them up by seeing how they acted. I was still new, so I hadn't been knocked down or pushed up the social latter yet. We played knights and dragons, like most Nord kids, and of course the newbie had to be the dragon.

Oh, they beat me good. Took sticks and fists to my face, cut me up real bad. After I realized it wasn't a game anymore, and that they were just beating the shit out of me for fun, I released my own hell upon them. We all got in trouble, but I didn't care.

A few years passed as I lived in that shithole of an orphanage, and I met a kid in the market area who said he needed help; told me to go steal some coin from some pockets whole he distracted the croud. And me being the thrill seeker I am, agreed. He introduced himself as Brynjolf afterward, and we became damn close best friends. He told me he was a part of a group that can take me in away from that orphanage, all I had to do was do what I did just then. And just like that, at the age of 11 I became a member of the Thieves Guild.

It was way better than rotting in that orphanage with that bitch Grelod running the place. The Thieves Guild was welcoming and I grew close to the members, I stole well, and moved up in the ranks. I worked as a Guild member for years, and I mean years. Till just a few years ago, actually.

What happened, you ask? Well, I let my emotions get the better of me.

See, I ended up falling head over heels for Brynjolf. Who wouldn't? Buff, handsome, long beautiful red hair, and a voice rougher than the sands on the shore. He was the first person I ever beded, and to me, he was perfect. He, Karliah- a beautiful Dunmer woman with astounding purple eyes-, and I all became Nightingales. Life seemed good to me then.

But when I told him I loved him, he told me he didn't feel the same. He told me I was too brash, too bold, too rude to love.

I fled the Guild. I couldn't bare to see him after those words.

I had been doing fine on my own for a while, when I slipped up pickpocketing and was arrested. I was stripped of my gear and tossed into an Imperial prisoners cart, heading for none other than Helgen."

Signe holds her arms open as she presents the ruined court yard with a chopping block in the center, twirling around as if she was glad to be back.

Teldryn, taking the story in, stands in place as he watches her. "Wait, why were they taking you to Helgen?"

The Nord woman stops in her tracks, and a silence washes over them. After a moment passes, she turns and heads over to the chopping block, kicking a foot on it and leaning against her knee. She turns to Teldryn with a soft smile on her face.

"Take a guess."

The Dunmer man's mouth falls open in disbelief. "They we're going to _execute_ you for simple _pickpocketing_?!" He shouts, making his way over to her. "That's insane!"

"That's the Empire for you." Signe replies.

Teldryn takes a deep breath, calming himself. After a moment he asks, "How did you escape? You're clearly still alive."

Signe laughs, pointing to the tower to her left. "Believe it or not, I have Alduin to thank for that. Bastard dragon landed on this very tower jsut as the axe was raised over my head. Tore the whole damn city up. After that I booked it to Whiterun and from there, my journey as Dragonborn began."

"...Wow." Teldryn comments softly, not knowing what more to say.

The blonde woman nods, looking back down at the chopping block underneeth her foot. To think, what would have happened if Alduin had not returned? She would have been killed, she wouldn't have to deal with the stress of this life, she wouldn't-

"Thank the Gods for that dragon, though. Without you, this world would have been in ruins by now," The Dunmer man says as he approches the Nord woman, claping her shoulder in good nature, "I'm glad to have you here."

...She wouldn't have Teldryn. And that was a life, Signe was not about to give up.

Her head turns to her friend, and she gives a big smile, a hand reaching up to lay on top of his, "I'm glad to have you here too, Teldryn."


End file.
